Agama
KUCYK MAJA 2015 Agama - Klacz, pegaz. Ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Snowell. Kucyk kochający piłkęGałaa :*, kotletyI love kotlety <3 oraz swój tablet graficznyOd niedawna XD. Klacz cechująca się niezwykłym talentem informatycznym i (jak twierdzą jej rówieśnicy) niezwykłym talentem do rysowaniaNje prafda >:(; Obecnie zajmuje 18 miejsce w Najdłuższych stronach;__; Powstawanie postaci Pewnego dnia autorka postanowiła coś narysować. Zasiadła więc jak zwykle przed komputerem i zaczęła się zastanawiać co ma narysować. W końcu postanowiła stworzyć kucyka, który będzie podobny do niej. Jej ponyfikację. Narysowała więc kucyka z długimi blond włosami, niebieskimi oczami i skrzydłami (Ponieważ autorka zawsze chciała mieć skrzydła i móc na nich latać). Kucyk miał kolory jasne, słoneczne, gdyż autorka bardziej woli dzień od nocy. Po paru minutach pracy powstała jej ponyfikacja. Snowell postanowiła nadać jej imię Agama (Od przezwiska autorki). Tak wygląda jej pierwszy rysunek: |center|300px Przezwiska Klacz nie miała zbyt wielu przezwisk, gdyż nie była za bardzo lubiana w podstawówce Większość przezwisk wywodzi się z gimnazjum. Jednakże parę ich miała. Oto niektóre z nich: *Ag; *Aga; *Agulec; *MałaJeden z ogierów tak ją przezwał, potem za to oberwał :o; *Cielik; *Cielak; *Agama Błotna; *Agama kołnierzasta; *Jaszczurka; *Jaszczur; *SnowellOd nicku właścicielki; *Snowy; *Słoneczna; *Słoneczna klaczka; *Nolife. Powstanie znaczka Stało się to w piękny słoneczny poranek. Agama, która była jeszcze dzieckiem wyszła na dwór by po raz kolejny spróbować wzbić się w powietrze. Stanęła na środku ulicy, rozprostowała swoje drobne skrzydełka i zaczęła nimi poruszać. Udało się! Wzbiła się w powietrze! Leciała w górę, coraz wyżej i wyżej. Wzleciała ponad chmury, a jej oczy zaczęło razić coraz to silniejsze światło. Wtedy pojawił się znaczek - Słońce z promykami, symbolizujący owy lot. Od tej pory Agama zawsze lata tak wysoko, a nawet z każdym dniem stara się latać jeszcze wyżej... Charakter Uczciwa Agama jest bardzo uczciwa. Kiedy ktoś chce aby coś mu narysować i zapłaci, to klacz męczy sumienie, dopóki nie wykona danego zlecenia. Leniwa Ona jest bardzo leniwa. Nie chce jej się czasami nawet wstać z kanapy. Leń jej przechodzi tylko wtedy kiedy jest poza domem. Trochę niecierpliwa Jej nie można uznać za cierpliwą. Jeśli na coś czeka dłużej niż 5 minut, zaczyna marudzić i się denerwować. Delikatna psychicznie Nawet bardzo. Jeśli ktoś źle ją potraktuje, krzycząc lub wyraźnie psując jej humor poprzez obrażanie jej, klacz ma strasznego doła. Często po długiej lub głośnej kłótni wbiega do swojego pokoju by poszlochać w samotnościCała ja :(. Wyrozumiała Agama stara się rozumieć problemy innych. I je rozumie, a przynajmniej większość. Zawsze stara się pomóc. Nieśmiała Ta klacz chyba nigdy do nikogo nie zagadała pierwsza. Choćby wiedziała, że z danego kucyka może być niezły przyjaciel, nie odezwie się choćby słowem. Pierwszy zagadać musi drugi kucyk. Małomówna Ona bardzo mało mówi. W obcym otoczeniu jej wypowiedzi ograniczają się tylko do pokojowych uśmiechów i kiwaniu głową, a w najlepszym przypadku - powiedzeniu jednego lub kilku zdań. Niewierząca w swój talent Wszyscy mówią Agamie, że ma talent. A ona i tak swoje, że nic nie umieBo nie umiem >:c. Wulgarna Jest wulgarna. Ale nie przeklina. Przekleństwa nie przechodzą jej przez gardło, mimo że w swoim otoczeniu zna wiele potwornie przeklinających kucyków. Tą cechę odziedziczyła po matce. Chłopczyca Lubi przebywać z ogierami. Zawsze umiała się z nimi lepiej dogadać niż z klaczamiBo ogiery lepiej ją rozumiały ( dziwne nie?). Panikara Ona bardzo panikuje. Jeśli się zgubi lub niechcący kogoś uderzy zaczyna się stresować i panikuje strasznie. Często omija miejsca, które były kiedyś z czegoś brudne, bo jeśliby je nadepnęła, to zaczęłaby panikować. "Pieszczochy Forever!" Agama ma słabość do pieszczochów i wszystkich rzeczy z ćwiekami. Zawsze kiedy wypatrzy takową rzecz, to zaczyna w kółko marudzić mamie żeby jej tą rzecz kupiła. Miłość do piłki nożnej Ona kocha piłkę nożną. Zawsze w nią gra kiedy tylko ma okazję. Grać w "Gałę" nauczył ją Legium BFF :); Co lubi a czego nie Lubi *Fast Foody; *Zabawkowe deskorolki; *Słodkie jedzenie; *Piłkę Nożną; *Rysowanie; *Bawić się ustawieniami komputera; *Wymyślać różne nowe OC; *Zbierać dziwne rzeczy; *Robić różne kreatywne przedmioty; *Mieć wolne; *Wakacje; Nie lubi *Pomidorów; *Szpinaku; *Gorzkiego jedzenia; *Zajęć dodatkowych; *Wkuwać na testy i przed lekcjami; *Mieć Art Block'a; *Nudzić się; *Przeklinać; *Muzyki klasycznej; *Metalu i Hard Rocka; *Wrednych kucyków; *Gdy coś idzie nie po jej myśli; *Siatkówki; *Wandalizmu; *Szkoły; Talent thumb|Rysunek Agamy w stroju Wonderbolts. Klacz stworzyła ten art w wieku 13 lat;Jej największym talentem jest rysowanie. Nie uważa się za szczególnie dobrą, ale jej rówieśnicy uważają inaczej. Najlepiej wychodzi jej szkicowanie oraz tworzenie rysunków za pomocą długopisu i kredek. Jak udało jej się osiągnąć taki poziom rysowana na jakim się teraz znajduje? Odpowiedź znajdziesz w innej części artykułu... Zainteresowania Rysowanie Agama od najmłodszych lat rysuje. Rysowała codzienie, kiedy tylko miała okazję. Jeśli przez parę dni nie rysowała, nadrabiała to ogromną ilością rysunkówRysowała wtedy prawie przez cały dzień.... Często wymyślała różne kreatywne rzeczy, rysowała różnymi technikami, używała wydzieranek, kolorowanek, farb i wszystkiego co znalazła, a nadawało się do malowaniakamieniami też malowała XD Informatyka Ta klacz zawsze interesowała się informatyką. Lubi majstrować w ustawieniach komputera żeby zmienić wygląd okien, przeglądarki, czyli po prostu zmienić wyglądI tak po tygodniu lub dwóch wszystko ustawiała od nowa, bo stary wygląd jej się znudził.... Lubi ustawiać ikonki do foderów, najczęściej takie, które sama zrobiłaCzyli takie rysowane w Gimpie;. Szybko opanowywuje obsługę najróżniejszych programów. Zamierza pracować jako grafik komputerowy. Zajmowanie się zwierzętami Ona lubi zwierzęta. Jej ulubionym zwierzakiem jest pies rasy Border Collie. Kochą tą rasę i sama chciałaby mieć takiego w domu. Klacz ma poza tym dobry kontakt ze zwierzętami. Koty, które chodzą po ulicy przychodzą się do niej łasićKolejna historia prawdziwa 0.0, albo psy, które wesoło ją obwąchują lub dają się głaskać. Ale zainteresowanie zwierzętami nie ogranicza się tylko do tego, że lubi to i to, reszta ją nie obchodzi. Nie! Ona potrafi godzinami oglądać programy przyrodniczePolicja dla zwierząt i filmy weterynaryjne i nie znudzić się tym. Kiedyś nawet chciała zostać weterynarzemAle nie chciało jej się uczyć anatomii. Pływanie Agama uczęszcza co sobotę na lekcje pływania. Na początku, gdy zaczęła chodzić na swoje pierwsze zajęcia, jej mama nazwała ją "Kłodą". Ag więc wzięła się za pływanie, lecz jej to nie wychodziło. Wszystko zmieniło się wraz z wyjazdem za granicę. Klacz pływa teraz bardzo dobrze, ale do dobrego, perfekcyjnego pływaka trochę jej brakuje. Marzenia Deskorolka Agama nauczyła się jeżdzić na deskorolce na wycieczce szkolnej w szóstej klasie. Od tej pory prosi rodziców o deskę, ale narazie bezskutecznie; Pies Ta klaczka zawsze marzyła o psie. Interesuje się nimi i potrafi nazwać prawie każdą rasę psa. Wie jak wytresować to zwierzę, jak z nim żyć i jak zapewnić mu dobry ciepły klimat w domu, ale jej tata nie lubi zwierząt, więc to marzenie może pozostać tylko marzeniem... Dodatki do gier (pobierane) Zawsze wypatrzy jakąś fajną rzecz (dodatki darmowe, niedostępne w sklepach) do swojej ulubionej gry i potem błaga rodziców o pobranie tego. Na początku dostawała to czego chciała, ale jej tata w końcu zabronił jej pobierania dodatków do jej gier. Kredki Ona już od dawna prosi rodziców o przeróżne kredki. Ale nie są to jakieś zwykłe kredki - zawsze akurat wybiera te najdroższe, najlepsze i opakowania z największą liczbą kolorów. Natomiast cena ją nie obchodzi, bo ona musi mieć te kredki, które sobie upatrzyła. Markery, promarkery i inne tego typu Kolejna rzecz, o którą prosi nastoletnia klaczka. Zawsze chciała mieć promarkery. Mimo tego, że są drogie. Póki co tylko o nich marzy. Poza tym klacz prosi też rodziców o mazaki i markery. Akurat zawsze wybiera te najdroższe. Zabawki Ona kocha kupować zabawki. Prawie każdą zabawkę jaką zobaczy to chce kupić. Ulubione Piosenki Ma bardzo wiele ulubionych piosenek. Jednakże bardzo szybko jej się nudzą, ponieważ słucha ich w kółko. Ale narazie jej ulubionymi piosenkami są:300px|right *Avicii - You Make Me; *Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm; *Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom; *Lady Gaga - Aplause; *Pitbull ft. Ke$ha - Timber; *The Wanted - We own the night; *Becky G ft. Will.I.Am - Problem (The Monster Remix) *James Arthur - You're Nobody 'Till Somebody Loves you *| DJ Antoine vs Mad Mark feat. B-Case & U-Jean - House Party Programy TV Ma wiele ulubionych programów. Najczęściej są to programy przyrodnicze, bo Agama ma taki gust jaki ma i nie lubi po prostu takich programów, które zazwyczaj oglądają nastolaty w jej wieku. Ulubione programy Agamy to: *Policja dla zwierząt; *Najsłodsze zwierzaki; *Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata; Filmy Agama bardzo często ogląda filmy. Lubi fantastykę i inne tego typu klimaty. A oto jej ulubione filmy: *Legendy sowiego królestwa; *Harry Potter; *Avatar; *Eragon; *Madagaskar; *Shrek (wszystkie części); *Hotel Transylwania; Sporty Może Agama nie przepada za bardzo za sportem ,ale mimo wszystko lubi ich trochę. Oto niektóre z nich: *Piłka Nożna; *Koszykówka; *Bieganie; *Pływanie; *Tenis stołowy; Jedzenie Agama kocha jeść. Ona najbardziej na świecie lubi się obżerać. A najbardziej lubi: *Kotlety; *Cheeseburgery; *Frytki; *Colę; *Pizzę; *Spaghetti; *Lasagne; *Lody; *Kopytka; Gry komputerowe Agama lubi grać w różne gry. Nie przepada za bardzo za grami dla klaczy (O ile takie istnieją), ale kocha rozlew krwi i mordowanie się nawzajem. Jej ulubione gry to: *Assasins Creed (Wszystkie części); (+18) *Spore; (+12) *Paraworld; (+12) *Warcraft III; (+12) *Zoo Tycoon 2; (+8) *The Sims Ponies 2Jeśli ktoś nazwał tą grę tak samo jak ja to zmienię :P; (+12) *Minecraft; (+?) *Gothic 1, Gothic 2; (+12) *LevelEditor (Do ParaWorld); (+?) Zabawki Ona mimo swojego wieku kocha zabawki. Jej ulubione zabawki to: *Samochodziki; *Deskorolki; *Kulki kauczukowe: *Pluszaki Komiksy Ag lubi komiksy. Jej ulubione to: *Asterix; *Thorgal; Historia Narodziny Agama pochodzi z Cloudshade (Miasta Pegazów)Nie wiem czy to to o czym myślałam, bo nigdy nie oglądałam MLP D:. Urodziła się 28 marca po godzinie 14.00. Ten dzień był wyjątkowy dla rodziców klaczy. I nie tylko dla nich. Cała rodzina była bardzo podekscytowana tym, że pojawiło się nowe źrebię. Wszyscy przyjechali do malucha. Agama nie wiedziała za bardzo o co im wszystkim chodzi. Została otoczona przez jakieś nieznane jej kuce, więc „paczała” swoimi wielkimi oczyskami ze zdziwieniem. Nie umiała jeszcze za bardzo się poruszać, a czuła się trochę niekomfortowo, więc zaczęła płakać. Płakała tylko po to żeby oni sobie poszli. Ale to nie pomagało. Musiała się męczyć jeszcze dwie godziny. Potem zmęczona gwarem i obserwowaniem wszystkiego zasnęła. W kamienny, ale krótki sen. Gdy się obudziła gości nie było, a za oknem było widać piękny, srebrzysty księżyc, który jaśniał z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej. Po chwili zegar wybił północ. Tak skończył się pierwszy dzień jej życia. Wczesne dzieciństwo Młoda klaczka miała bardzo wesołe dzieciństwo. Była wręcz rozpieszczana. Zawsze poświęcano jej dużo uwagi oraz chętnie się nią zajmowano. Często dostawała od rodziny prezenty. Poza tym młoda klaczka bardzo szybko się uczyła. Po paru miesiącach życia umiała już chodzić, wymawiała swoje pierwsze wyrazy i jadła zupełnie samodzielnie. Przechadzała się po domu swobodnie tak jakby znała jego każdy zakamarek. A nie znała. I za każdym razem kiedy zbyt daleko poszła, zabłądziła lub czegoś się przestraszyła oznajmiała to donośnym krzykiem i płaczem. Kiedy mama zaprowadzała przerażoną córkę w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, odkrywanie świata zaczynało się od nowa. I tak było codziennie. Podobno gdy Agama miała 2,5 roku zaczęła się jej fobia na pająki oraz inne stworzenia, które ją przyprawiają do dziś o silny stres. Mianowicie młoda klacz idąc ze swoim dziadkiem po piwnicy nadepnęła pająka, który sycząc wężowym sykiem zamienił się w przezroczystą maź, wielkości co najmniej rolki papieru toaletowego. Agama widząc rozprostowane ogromne pajęcze nogi oraz maź tryskającą z owego stwora, przestraszyła się i uciekła Z miejsca zbrodni XDDDDD. Od tej pory boi się tego wszystkiego czego się boi. Pomimo wielu innych nieprzyjemnych I przyjemnych… wydarzeń Agama bardzo dobrze przeżyła swoje pierwsze trzy lata życia. Pierwsza przeprowadzka Pewnego dnia Agama wstała i zobaczyła przy swoim łóżeczku zapakowaną walizkę. Podeszła do okna. Zauważyła swoich rodziców, którzy wynoszą po kolei walizki z domu. Młoda klaczka ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się tej sytuacji. Nigdy nie widziała tylu walizek przed domem, a że była młoda nie rozumiała co oznaczają walizki, które stoją przed domem. Po chwili Agama obróciła się. Za nią stała mama. Powiedziała tylko: „Wyprowadzamy się…” po czym z uśmiechem wzięła walizkę i poszła na dół. Młoda klaczka spojrzała po raz kolejny w stronę okna. Zauważyła, że jej tata wyciągnął z garażu powóz. Służył on do długich wypadów. Agama zaczęła trochę rozumieć, ale nie wiedziała co do tego mają walizki. Po chwili przyszła po nią mama i zabrała zdziwioną klaczkę ze sobą. Potem obie wsiadły do powozu, natomiast tata Agamy prowadził powozem. Lecieli długo. W tym czasie mama wytłumaczyła wszystko swojej córce.Gdy dojechali w końcu na miejsce zaczęli wyjmować walizki z powozu. Byli już w Ponyville. Ich dom znajdował się na samym krańcu tego miasteczka. Kiedy rodzice pozwolili Agamie wejść do nowego domu, klacz zaczęła się rozglądać po nowym miejscu. Oglądała każdy kąt, zaglądała do wszystkich okien. Aż dotarła do swojego pokoju. Od razu wiedziała, że należy on do niej. Wskoczyła więc na ogromne łóżko i zasnęła. Mieszkanie w nowym domu thumb|Mała Agama podziwiająca niebo... Agama bardzo dobrze czuła się w nowym domu. Miała swój własny, duży pokój, chociaż można śmiało powiedzieć, że całe drugie piętro domu było jej. Mimo tego klaczka często wychodziła na dwór, bawić się z innymi kucykami. A poznała wiele nowych kucyków. Zawsze znalazła kogoś do zabawy. Poza tym zaczęły ją interesować komputery. W deszczowe dni grała w różne gry, zazwyczaj (Mimo jej wieku) grała w takie od 12 lat. Kiedy nie grała na komputerze, bawiła się zabawkami. Tak minęły jej kolejne trzy lata życia. Mieszkanie w Ponywille Początki Gdy wraz z rodzicami zamieszkała w domu, była jeszcze za mała by chodzić do przedszkola. Dlatego miała dużo czasu na robienie tego czego chce. Czasem wychodziła na dwór aby pobawić się z rówieśnikami i młodszymi od siebie kucykami. W złą pogodę bawiła się zabawkami i zaczynała czytać swoje pierwsze ksiązki. Przedszkole Gdy Agama poszła do przedszkola, zaczęła chorować (jednakże jest to normalne w tym wieku). Miała swoją małą grupkę przyjaciół, ale byli i tacy, którzy obgadywali ją za plecami. Ogólnie dobrze spędziła czas w przedszkolu, mimo, że czas tam spędzony wspomina bardzo źle. Podstawówka 1-3 klasa To były najlepsze szkolne lata Agamy. Razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Analise Tak, alikorn XD i chłopakami z klasy tworzyli zgraną drużynę. Razem pomagali sobie w lekcjach, bawili się na przerwach, olewając zdziwione koleżanki Bo według nich jak się bawisz z chłopakiem to jesteś jego dziewczyną -.-. Kiedy nie było kogoś z "drużyny" od razu po szkole chodzono do chorego kucyka, podawano mu lekcje i życzono szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Kiedy cała ekipa była w komplecie, spotykano się na boisku szkolnym i rozgrywano liczne mecze piłki nożnej. Agama w tych latach bardzo dobrze się uczyła, zawsze miała czerwony pasek na świadectwie. A wcale nie przykładała się do nauki. Zazwyczaj bawiła się na dworze z koleżankami Ona wszystkich wtedy lubiła... w berka, chowanego lub cokolwiek innego co im przyszło do głowy. Ale Agama pod koniec trzeciego roku zaczęła się przygotowywać do wyprowadzki... thumb|350px|Ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem w Minecraftcie... 4-6 klasa To były najgorsze lata szkolne Agamy. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Analise odeszła ze szkołyA ona trzymała wszystkich w szachu ;__;, zmieniła się pani wychowawczyniNa duuużo gorszą... i było więcej lekcjiBo Agama jest leniem i nie chce jej się siedzieć w szkole XD. Poza tym dwie klacze zaczęły jej dokuczać potem były 3 ;_________:. Prześladowały ją, przezywały, naśmiewały się z niej. Agama wiele razy szła do paniAle pani to olała, niestety po krótkim zwróceniu uwagi wszystko zaczynało się od nowa, a nawet się pogarszało. Pani wychowawczyni Od Historii i Polaka zaniżała jej oceny, bo Agama nie pojechała na wycieczkę (wyjechała wtedy za granicę). A następna wycieczka (Na którą Agama pojechała) była tragiczna. Trzy klacze traktowały Ag jak psa. Prawdopodobnie chciały ją też okraść. Jednakże poza tymi wydarzeniami wszystko było dobrze. Ale i tak ten rozdział życia klacz uznaje za najgorszy w jej życiu. Gimnazjum 1 klasa Gimnazjum zaczęło się dość dobrze dla Agamy. Poznała wielu nowych przyjaciół, zaprzyjaźniła się z paroma koleżankami. Uczyła się dobrze. Rzadko dostawała złe ocenyOd 1 do 3 ^^. Zwierzęta Agama nie ma zwierzątA chciałaby mieć.... Jej rodzice nie pozwalają jej trzymać w domu nawet rybki akwariowej. Jej mama twierdzi, że śmierć zwierzaka będzie zbyt ciężka dla AgamyAle ona i tak by to wytrzymała..., a jej tata mówi, że nie życzy sobie żadnych zwierząt w domu;-;. Jednakże kiedyś miała zwierzaki... Urodziny Jej urodziny są w marcu. Dokładnie 28 marca. Klacz nie świętuję tego dnia bardzo uroczyście, ale zawsze dostawaje prezenty z okazji tego "święta". Relacje Rodzina 'Lucky Mandarine - Mama' Agama uwielbia swoją mamę. Nie mogłaby bez niej żyć. Lucky Mandarine jest dla Agamy wzorem, który warto naśladować. Wie, że może jej się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego, że może jej wszystko powiedzieć. Jest kucykiem z którym bardzo chętnie przebywa (mimo wieku Agamy). Najchętniej zabierałaby ją też do szkoły na lekcje. Przyjaciele 'Legium' Znają się od pierwszej klasy podstawówki. Legium jest dla Agamy najlepszym przyjacielem na zawsze (B.F.F). Zawsze może mu coś powiedzieć, zwierzyć się z problemów i zawsze może znaleźć u niego pomoc. Bardzo lubi przebywać w jego towarzystwie. 'Analise' Najlepsza przyjaciółka Agamy. Świetnie się rozumieją i nawzajem sobie pomagają w trudnych chwilach. Znają się od pierwszej klasy podstawówki i od momentu poznania starają się trzymać razem. ''Sky Comet Znają się od dziecka. Sky jest jej przyjaciółką, której może powierzyć swoje tajemnice. Ag jednak czasami ma wątpliwości, czy może powiedzieć coś Sky Comet, ponieważ jest trochę gadatliwa i czasem mówi coś nieświadomie (jak się zagada). 'Pinkie Hearth' Znają się od przedszkola. Nie chodziły razem do podstawówki, jednakże odnowiły swoją przyjaźń w gimnazjum. Klacze bardzo się lubią. Agama zaraziła Pinkie Hearth chęcią do rysowania. Często razem rysują na lekcjach. 'Mala' Agama zna się z tą klaczą od niedawna. Mimo to bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Są prawie jak bliźniaczki (Różni je zaledwie parę cech) Alikorn :D. Bardzo chętnie ze sobą rozmawiają i zwierzają z problemów. Kuce z serialu 'Pinkie Pie' Lubi ją. Głównie dlatego, że jest wesoła i ma poczucie humoru. A Agama lubi wesołe kucyki. 'Rainbow dash' Lubi ją. Dlatego, że jest pewna siebie. Ale Agama lubi też jej inne cechy charakteru, ogólnie bardzo ją lubi. 'Fluttershy' Klacze mają wiele ze sobą wspólnego. Obydwie są nieśmiałe, wstydliwe. Obydwu zdarza się płakać. Są bardzo do siebie podobne. Ale Aga jest wobec niej neutralna. 'Applejack' Różnią się i to bardzo. Słoneczna klaczka (jak powszechnie wiadomo) jest leniem, natomiast AJ jest pracowita. Różni je kilka znaczących cech, ale mimo tego można stwierdzić, że klacze nawet się lubią 'Rarity' Agama docenia to, że Rarity POTRAFI szyć. Ag zawsze chciała coś porządnie przyszyć. Ale zawsze wbijała sobie igły w kopyto lub to co przyszyła, zaraz odpadało od reszty. Bardzo ją lubi. 'Twilight Sparkle' Są trochę do siebie podobne. Ale tylko trochę, ponieważ obydwie dużo umieją i zdarza im się wymądrzać (Ale tylko troszkę). 'Księżniczka Celestia' Lubi ją. Mimo, że jej nie zna za bardzo. Wie tylko o niej podstawowe informacje. Wie, że jest księżniczką, zajmuje się podnoszeniem słońca oraz jego opuszczaniem, itd. Głownym powodem tego, że Agama lubi Celestię jest to, że dzięki niej wstaje dzień i jest jasno oraz ciepło. Bo nocą Agama boi się wychodzić na dwór. 'Księżniczka Luna''' Agama jest wobec niej neutralna. Nigdy nie widziała jej na żywo, ani wogóle nic o niej nie wie. Nie ma o niej jakiegoś pozytywnego czy negatywnego zdania. Jednakże woli Celestię (ponieważ Agama nie przepada za nocą). Cytaty "Co wy widzicie w tym czymś? Przecież to zwykły bazgroł!" - Do rodziców, gdy oni pochwalili jej rysunek; "No ale why?? Ja nie chcę tam iść!"Bo Agama to leń taki jak ja XD - Do mamy, gdy miały iść do centrum handlowego; "Mamo kupisz mi pieszczocha?" - Do mamy w centrum handlowym (Powtarza ten tekst często) "Ja w tym źle? No dobra kupię jeszcze czarny cień do powiek" - Gdy mama nie zgadza się kupić pieszczocha "W czym ja ci przeszkadzam?! Ja tylko tu siedzę z wami i gadam!"Niektórzy bywają irytujący >:( - Do kolegi kiedy ten zaczął się czepiać, bo jako jedyna siedziała w gronie chłopaków. "Chybaś oszalała! To tylko nieudany eksperyment z warkoczykami!" - Do koleżanki, gdy stwierdziła, że Agama pokręciła włosy dla swojego przyjaciela. "What? WHAT?! Chyba cię coś..." - Do jednej z koleżanek (znowu...). "Nie, nie śpiewam, nie krzyczę, ani nic takiego! Ja tylko oszczędzam moje struny głosowe..."Sytuacja Prawdziwa! - Koleżanka zapytała czemu Agama tak mało mówi. "Ja po prostu tak mam" - Do koleżanki, która stwierdziła, że Agama się denerwuje. "Nie, tylko nie siata... Grałam w nią przez trzy lata w podstawówce i teraz znowu muszę w nią grać??!!" - Do koleżanki na W-Fie. "D**a, nie umiem tego..." - Nie nauczyła się czegoś. "No chyba cię coś..." - Jak się odrobinkę wkurzy. "Yay!" - Jak się cieszy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mamo, RATUJ!" - zobaczyła długonogiego pająka; "Ale to nie dlatego, że późno się położyłam, ale tego, że ten głupi komar latał mi koło ucha!" - Rano, kiedy się nie wyspała i prawie zasnęła przy stole; "Tak! Co? Nie!" - Jak się zamyśli i przez przypadek powie "Tak!"; "Nie obchodzą mnie te idiotki" - O klaczach, które jej dokuczały; "Paczaj! Paczaj! No, Paczaj!!" - Zrobiła coś w jakieś grze; "W antryju na bifyju stoi szolka tyju!" - Słowa z gwary śląskiejW tłumaczeniu: W przedpokoju na komodzie stoi szklanka herbaty! i zarazem jeden z ulubionych tekstów Agamy; "Thiiiiiiissss isss thee... dobra nie umiem" - Jak zaczęła śpiewać; "Nie, po prostu muszę wieczorem później iść spać" - Wyspała się po trwającej do późna dyskotece (Miała lekcje na 8.00 i wstała o 6.30) "Ja nie mogę, nie mogliby dać jakieś pożądnej książki, muszą dawać książki z epoki Romantyzmu?? Gdyby przynajmniej jeden kucyk uciął se łeb to by było znośnie, ale na moje nieszczęście pisarze z Romantyzmu musieli być tak wrażliwi, że nie pisali o takich rzeczach. Po tej lekturze przynoszę i czytam na polaku "Wiedźmina", koniec kropka." - Do swojej koleżanki z ławki, na temat książek z epoki Romantyzmu (Nie przepada za takimi lekturami); "Hmmm... Nie wiem skąd i dlaczego, ale WIĘKSZOŚĆ moich przyjaciół to Alikorny. Nie wiem jak ja to robię, ale tak jest..." Podczas jednej z pogawędek z Malą; "Ale ja chcę dechę! Umiem jeździć, nauczyłam się na wycieczce!" - Do rodziców, z prośbą o deskorolkę; "To teraz już wiem co chcę na gwiazdkę hehehe..." - Dowiedziała się o jakieś fajnej zabawce; "No, ej to jest nie fair!" - Jak coś jest nie fair. "Yyyymm... to że ty tak chcesz to nie znaczy, że ma tak być. Chyba logiczne, nie?" - Do koleżanki; "No sorry, ale mnie to g***o obchodzi, że chcą iść do pani, ty powiedziałaś prawdę więc nauczycielka nie ma PRAWA wpisać nam pały do zeszytu" - Do Pinkie Hearth; "Eee? Boję się ciebie..." - Do koleżanki; "Uuuuu ale żuuurr..." - Czytając swój najdłuższy artykuł, który napisała; "Dlaczego chcę być grafikiem komputerowym? Bo dobrze płacą, hehe..." Do koleżanki To był żart "Majne logika jest taka no... jaka jest..." - Do koleżanki; "Moja twarz jest nie-mimiczna" - Do koleżanki; "Temat to:Ćwiczownik - rzeczenia! Czekaj... nie! Inaczej..." - Przejęzyczyła się; "Bu!" - Chciała kogoś przestraszyć; "Fajne piosenki są... Fajne!" - Logika Agamy; "Kryształkiiiii..." - Jak weszła do sklepu z kryształami; "Z gustami się nie dyskutuje..." - Do koleżanki; "Moje życie nie ma sensu..." - Dla żartu, bo musiała odrobić lekcje; "Nie, dzięki" - Mama kazała jej iść się myć; "Może..." - Zwykły tekst; "Nie ogarniam... ...totalnie nie ogarniam..." - Jak czegoś nie ogarnia; "Jak nie przestaniesz to będę lamą - i cię zwyczajnie opluję..." - Do koleżanki; Galeria Aby obejrzeć galerię kliknij tu center|500px Ciekawostki *Agama jest starsza od swojej autorki; *Gdyby mogła chodziłaby codziennie w mocnym makijażu, najlepiej czarnym[39]; *Zmywa makijaż swoją własną śliną, ale tylko czasamiWiem, nie jest to najschludniejszy sposób, ale skuteczny!; *Boi się długonogich pająków (Tak jak autorka)Bo one są groźne dla jej oczów >:(; *Brzydzi się samcami komarów od momentu, gdy jej dziadek zabił jednego kopytem podczas obiadu; *Kocha karmel; *Lubi kupować dziwne rzeczy (takie jak klepsydra albo inne rzeczy, których się już nie używa, lub z góry wiadomo, że jej się nie przydadzą); *Nie przepada za noworodkami i dziećmi poniżej 6 roku życia (ale są wyjątki); *Nawet, kiedy rodzice pozwoliliby jej spróbować alkocholu, nie tknęłaby go; *Lubi jeść fast foody; *Podczas obiadu może zjeść 3 duże kotlety (które uwielbia); *Mimo, że je dużo, nie tyje; *Czasem mówi: "XD"; *Boi się długich i ostrych noży kuchennychZa dużo filmów detektywistycznych...; *Lubi komiksy; *Do swoich wypowiedzi dodaje słowa z języka angielskiego; *Słucha pop i muzykę elektroniczną, ale czasem skusi się na rap i rock; *Nie przeklina (przekleństwa nie przechodzą jej przez gardło); *Lubi pić Tequilę Sunrise, ale bez tequiliNie ma to jak alkoholowy drink bez alkoholu XD; *Często słucha jedną piosenkę przez cały dzień lub dwaBo po co szukać w necie kolejnej piosenki tracąc tylko czas?; *Nienawidzi tańczyć i śpiewać; *Czasem ma napady "głupawki" (ale tylko wieczorem); *Boi się ciemnościŚnią jej się kościotrupy, które chodzą jej po pokoju... ...i są kucykożerne!; *Uwielbia pływać; *Ma słabą kondycję (nawet bardzo); *Mimo braku kondycji bardzo szybko biega (i długo potrafi utrzymać prędkość); *Ona uwielbia piłkę nożną, bardzo... *Mimo swojego wieku jest jeszcze dzieckiem bawiącym się zabawkami; *Ogląda programy przyrodnicze zamiast programów skierowanych typowo dla młodzieży; *Lubi robić tatuaże długopisem; *Kolekcjonuje zeszyty, kredki i długopisyZ podkreśleniem tego pierwszego :); *Woli wodę od soków; *Umie gotować tylko trzy rzeczyNaleśniki, jajecznicę i gofry; *Wymyśliła tekst "PPPP?""Pijesz Piwo Po Północy?" *Nie znosi siatkówki, bo grała w nią przez trzy lata w podstawówce; *Zawsze odzywa się kulturalnie do kucyków, które są dorosłe; *Uważa siebie za beztalencie i kucyka, który jest głupi i nic nie umie; *Nie ma rodzeństwa; *Lubi wymyślać neologizmyMówi np. "Płuco?" zamiast "Po co?"; *Panicznie boi się wszystkiego co ją atakuje; *Kiedy ktoś zaczyna wymiotować, Agama zaczyna panikować i robić "Wielkie gały"; *Wysypia się bardziej kiedy idzie spać późno, niż kiedy idzie spać wcześnie; *Lubi szpanować gwarą śląską; *Nigdy się nie spóźniła do szkołypoza jednym razem kiedy musiała wypożyczyć książkę na lekcję, a pani się spóźniła;; *Lubi spam; *Potrafi pisać tylko chaotycznie; *Woli filmy i książki w których się mordują i "obcinają se łby" od romansideł; *Chwali się, że jako 11 letnia klaczka przeczytała "Wiedźmina"To jest książka dla dorosłych, z działu fantasy, w której się mordują.;; *Lubi krwawe rzeczy; *Lubi krytykować to czego nie lubi; *Uważa, że nie trzeba wkuwać przed sprawdzianami i kartkówkami, bo "Płuco?"Czytać: "Po co?"; *Nie umie śpiewać; *Czasami zdarza jej się wąchać rzeczy, których się nie wącha Na przykład mydło albo płyn do mycia naczyń;; *Twierdzi, że lubi techno, ale nigdy go nie słuchała;] *Kocha kryształki i je kolekcjonuje; 200px|Left Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników